


Now or Never

by eclecticat



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Or an attempt anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentally, Taekwoon reminds himself to stop sleeping at 4 in the morning so he can actually be a normal person and wake up on time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shiritori.

_Now._  
  
Jung Taekwoon stares at the three-letter word like it’s infected with a bad virus. He wrinkles his nose and pushes the recycled tissue paper to his best friend, Wonshik. Wonshik makes a face, cheeks contorting and lips puckering. His droopy eyes glare at Taekwoon before he moves his head to the direction of a certain Cha Hakyeon.  
  
“Do it now!” Wonshik hisses. Taekwoon merely glares at him before he takes a sip of his cola and continues working on his algebra homework. His class starts in half an hour and he’s barely done with his homework, let alone with his lunch. Mentally, Taekwoon reminds himself to stop sleeping at 4 in the morning so he can actually be a normal person and wake up on time.  
  
A soft pop music blares in Subway’s sound system while Taekwoon does his homework and Wonshik wolfs down some sub and chips. Hakyeon and his friends are loud near the order counter and the service crew (Taekwoon sees a ‘Hongbin’ in the name tag. He has it ingrained already in his mind.) is uncharacteristically perky when he asks Hakyeon what his order is.  
  
“What would it be for the most handsome guy I’ve seen today?” There are dimples on Hongbin’s face and it irks Taekwoon to no end. He tries to smile, tries to put a dimple on his face, but ends up just looking stupid. Wonshik tries to muffle his laughter and ends up choking instead.  
  
Cha Hakyeon is grinning. He grins for anyone anyway. “I’d like a BLT please.” He tells with a smile. Hongbin makes an unnecessary remark about how he’d love to share a BLT with Hakyeon if given the chance. Taekwoon rolls his eyes while Hakyeon continues to smile. Hakyeon’s friends tease him for Hongbin’s flirtatious ways, but the former merely offers an awkward smile at them.  
  
Hongbin is sedulous in his attempts to woo Hakyeon, continuing to initiate conversations with Hakyeon.  
  
Taekwoon’s grip on his pen tightens. He’s had enough. The pen falls on the table with a loud clank as his chair creaks noisily against the granite tile of the shop. Wonshik’s frantic hisses of ‘Hyung! Hyung! Where are you going?!’ can be heard in the background, but Taekwoon doesn’t pay it mind. Or does he mind the gasps from Hakyeon’s friends.  
  
“He doesn’t like tomatoes on his BLT,” Taekwoon calmly says to Hongbin. Hongbin is caught off guard, mouth gaping as he eyes Taekwoon’s hand on Hakyeon’s wrist. “And please put oil for his dressing. He doesn’t like any other dressing, but that.”  
  
Taekwoon belatedly regrets what he just did because he probably looks like a stalker now, but he just can’t take someone obnoxious flirting with Hakyeon.  _His_ Hakyeon. He’s been crushing on Hakyeon ever since they became dorm room neighbours; the other’s affectionate ways slowly creeping on Taekwoon’s _feels._  
  
Hakyeon smiles at him as he squeezes Taekwoon’s hand. Hongbin gives Hakyeon’s order, curiously eyeing Taekwoon every now and then, and immediately cowers when Taekwoon even just gives him a fleeting glare.  
  
“Thanks, Taekwoon!” Hakyeon raises his hand and there goes his affectionate ways again. “See you later?”  
  
Taekwoon manages to nod before he hides himself on the booth where Wonshik is whistling to himself.  
  
Soon, Hakyeon and his friends leave Subway and Taekwoon and Wonshik are alone again with their thoughts and their deadlines.  
  
“You know…” Wonshik begins. “When I told you to confess your feelings now. I didn’t mean it in a ‘Bully the cute service crew so you can be Hakyeon’s knight in shining armor confession type of way…”  
  
Taekwoon smacks Wonshik in the head.  
  
Later, when he goes back to their dorm, he’ll confess.  
  
Now seems like a perfect time anyway.


End file.
